Kallik
'''Kallik' ist eine Eisbärin. Sie ist einer der Hauptcharaktere in Seekers. Auftritte Staffel 1 ''Die Suche beginnt : Die Geschichte beginnt, als Nisa, eine Eisbärin, ihren Kindern Taqqiq und Kallik die Geschichte von der Großen Bärin Silaluk erzählt. Diese kann man als Sternenmuster erkennen, wenn man den Himmel betrachtet. Die Bärin läuft immer um den Wegweiserstein herum. Kallik fragt ihre Mutter daraufhin, warum Silaluk rennt, obwohl sie die Antwort eigentlich weiß. Die Mutter erklärt, das gerade Schneehimmel ist und die Bärin auf Jagd ist. Sie ist die beste der Jägerinnen auf dem Eis. Doch wenn das Eis schmilzt kann sie nicht mehr jagen, wird aber von den drei Jägern Rotkehlchen, Meise und Unglückshäher gejagt, solange es Feuerhimmel ist. Die Bärin stirbt, getroffen durch die anderen Jäger. Kommt aber der Schneehimmel wieder und bringt das Eis mit, so wird Feuer- und Schneehimmel. right :Nisa geht mit Kallik und ihrem Bruder Taqqiq jagen. Sie fängt eine Robbe, die ihr aber ein anderer Eisbär stiehlt. Am nächsten Morgen ziehen sie los, um zum Festland zu gehen. Auf dem Weg finden sie einen Grauwal-Kadaver und verspeisten ihn. Dann bittet Kallik ihre Mutter, die Geschichte von den Seelen unter dem Eis zu erzählen. Am nächsten Morgen wird Kallik von einem Ächzen geweckt und ein Eisstück bricht ab. Sie wandern schließlich weiter. Plötzlich finden sie Robbenjungen, aber bevor sie sie jagen können, stürmen sie auf sie los, was die drei zu veranlasst zu flüchten. Um zum Festland zu kommen, schwimmen sie von Eisscholle zu Eisscholle. Als gerade Kallik und Nisa durchs Wasser schwimmen und Taqqiq hinter ihnen auf einer Eisscholle wartet, werden sie von Orcas angegriffen. Nisa schafft es, Kallik aufs Eis zu schieben, wird aber selbst von den Orcas getötet. Kallik wird dadurch von ihrem Bruder getrennt und muss sich allein auf den Weg zum Festland machen. Sie ist verängstigt, da sie nicht weiß, ob Taqqiq tot ist. :Als Kallik das Festland erreicht, ist sie verwirrt von all den neuen Eindrücken. Nachdem sie eine Nacht geschlafen hat, entdeckt sie in einiger Entfernung zwei Eisbären, die beide in die gleiche Richtung laufen, und denkt sich, dass sie zum Feuerhimmel-Versammlungsort wollen. Daraufhin macht auch Kallik sich auf den Weg zum Versammlungsort. Als Kallik klar wird, dass das Leben auf dem Festland für sie schrecklich ist, beschließt sie, dem Wegweiserstern zum Ort des Ewigen Eises zu folgen, auch, um dort Taqqiq zu finden. thumb|left :Kallik wandert weiter und folgt dem Wegweiserstern, während sie immer hungriger wird. Am Strand erlegt sie schließlich ihre erste lebende Beute auf dem Festland. Als sie weiter geht gelangt sie an eine Wasserzunge, die weit ins Festland hinein verläuft, wagt es aber nicht, zu schwimmen, da sie Angst hat, von Orcas angegriffen zu werden. Als sie an der Wasserzunge entlang wandert, die kein Ende zu nehmen scheint, beschließt sie, doch zu schwimmen und begeget dabei grauen Walen, die sie hinüber begleiten. Sie macht sich wieder auf den Weg zum Feuerhimmel-Versammlungsort und begegnet auf dem Weg dem Eisbären Purnaq, bevor sie zum Versammlungsort gelangt. :Kallik sucht den Versammlungsort nach Taqqiq ab, bis ihr klar wird, dass ihr Bruder nicht da ist. Plötzlich taucht ein weißes Feuerbiest aus, dass Krallenlose zum Versammlungsort bringt, die die vielen Eisbären beobachten. Nachdem ein Bär das Feuerbiest angegriffen hat, verschwindet dieses und einige Bären folgen ihm. Kallik bringt in Erfahrung, dass sie zu einem Krallenlosenort gehen, wo es manchmal auch zu fressen gibt, und beschließt, den Bären zu folgen. :Im Krallenlosenort angekommen folgt Kallik einem Geruch nach Fleisch in eine Krallenlosenhöhle, wo sie und eine andere, alte Bärin ein Stück Fleisch finden. Während die Bärin die Krallenlosen anbrüllt und von ihnen getötet wird frisst Kallik das Fleisch, wird anschließend jedoch von einem Schuss der Krallenlosen getroffen und bewusstlos. :Kallik wird von den Krallenlosen in eine Krallenlosenhöhle gebracht, wo sie und viele andere Eisbären von ihnen gefangen bleiben, bis die Krallenlosen sie zum Eis bringen. Kallik teilt sich einen Käfig mit Nanuk. Die Krallenlosen schmieren Kallik ein ekelhaft riechendes Zeug in den Pelz, damit Nanuk denkt, sie sei ihr Junges, was diese allerdings nicht tut. Trotzdem erlaubt Nanuk Kallik sich im Schlaf an sie zu schmiegen. An nächsten Morgen kommen die Krallenlosen und schicken Nanuk und Kallik in den Schlaf, damit sie sie zum Eis bringen können. :Als Kallik erwacht fliegen sie und Nanuk in einem Netzt unter einem Schwirrvogel hoch durch die Luft. Kallik hat Angst, doch Nanuk gelingt es, sie zu beruhigen. Als Kallik fragt, ob sie bei Nanuk bleiben kann erlaubt diese es dir. Doch dann stürzt der Schwirrvogel vom Himmel und geht in Flammen auf. Nanuk stirbt bei dem Absturz, trägt aber Kallik vor ihrem Tod auf, den Ort an dem die Bärenseelen am Himmel tanzen zu suchen. Dann macht Kallik sich allein auf den Weg. Am Großen Bärensee :Nachdem der Schwirrvogel abgestürzt und Nanuk gestorben ist muss Kallik sich allein auf die Suche nach Taqqiq machen. Doch sie ist verletzt und erschöpft und bricht nahe eines Schwarzpfads zusammen. Im Traum begegnet ihr aber ihre Mutter, die sie daran erinnert, dass sie stark ist und Taqqiq finden muss. Da sie hungrig ist folgt Kallik einem jagenden Polarfuchs und stiehlt ihm die Beute. Danach geht sie weiter. Aber Kallik verlässt immer mehr die Hoffung, Taqqiq zu finden und als sie ans Wasser gelangt und die Anwesenheit ihrer Mutter, gibt sie beinahe der Versuchung nach, hinein zu ihr zu gehen, doch dann sieht sie das Spiegelbild des Wegweisersterns auf der Wasseroberfläche und einen Mondstrahl, der vom Wegweiserstern fort führt. Sie ist sich sicher, dass das der Weg ist, dem sie folgen muss. Auf dem Rauchberg :''Folgt ''Die Letzte Große Wildnis :''Folgt ''Feuer im Himmel :''Folgt ''Sternengeister :Kallik läuft zusammen mit Ujurak, Toklo und Lusa übers Eis. Sie muss immer wieder jagen gehen. Als sie die Eisbären finden, die zusammenleben, muss sie später mit Toklo, Lusa un Urujak Robben umsiedeln. Sie geht mit Yakone jagen und schwimmen. Sie ist traurig als Urujak bei der Schneelawine stirbt. Als sie sich zusammen mit Toklo und Lusa auf die Heimreise machen, kommt Yakon und schließt sich ihnen an. Staffel 2 Insel der Schatten :''Folgt Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Bär Kategorie:Eisbär Kategorie:Die Suche beginnt Charaktere Kategorie:Am Großen Bärensee Charaktere Kategorie:Auf dem Rauchberg Charaktere Kategorie:Die Letzte Große Wildnis Charaktere Kategorie:Feuer im Himmel Charaktere Kategorie:Sternengeister Charaktere Kategorie:Insel der Schatten Charaktere Kategorie:The Melting Sea Charaktere Kategorie:Kallik's Adventure Charaktere Kategorie:River of Lost Bears Charaktere Kategorie:Forest of Wolves Charaktere